Unwanted Love
by Rheya-StarPhoenix
Summary: My first fic, please read and review. It's a short story which is an author originated scene set where the villain Venom has kidnapped MaryJane Watson to his lair in an abandoned lab that has been made as his own. Here he tells Mary Jane of how he came to


_**Unwanted Love…** _

**This story is based on the upcoming movie of summer 2007 Spider-man 3, this is a author originated scene set where the new villain Venom has kidnapped Mary-Jane Watson (Kirsten Dunst) to his lair in an abandoned lab that has been made as his own. Here he tells Mary Jane of how he came to loathe his rival Spider-man and confessing to her about his past-life, where his father never showed him the one thing he wanted in his entire life, to be loved….**

(**Note: Spider-man and Venom and other characters etc, are property of marvel comics)**

Mary–Jane woke up after been shot with small barbs, she had a dazed look in her eyes, her body felt numb after being sedated. She tried to get up but her arms felt stiff and sore, after a few minutes after she had gained consciousness she realized she was sitting knees down on the floor and was tied against a metal post. Her wrists felt especially painful they were tied with a thin, silver, wiry rope around the post witch was cutting into her skin. She looked around the room where she had been held captive, then she stared in horror to she had been taken to a place where she had experienced beyond her past nightmares….The room was covered in several huge webbings that could have been made by a huge spider…Spider-ma..No!

She looked down at the floor as images of her memory raced inside her mind. She now remembered that Huge, Dark, monstrous creature that attacked Spider-man in a climatic battle that took place in the air.

She slowly lifted her head up too examine the room she is held in. The room was dark and silent.

The walls where made of thick steel she saw a table in a distance beyond the giant webbings, witch displayed several ornaments, tools maybe. There was a system of metal pipes witch looked almost like pillars holding up the room. She looked at the windows witch here made by an extraordinary design. But then, suddenly, a panic struck her she came to realize that she was in this monster's lair being held captive and that he could return here anytime he wished. Any minute more like!

"I'd better not be where I think I am!" Mary-Jane said to herself. "Acctually it's worse than that my dear." Said a deep, guttural, growly, but masculine voice witch came out of nowhere.

Mary-Jane's blood froze.

She trembled in panic, she was not alone…She summoned all of her courage to answer that horrible voice. "Who. Who are you? She squeaked, her voice was very high though it was supposed to sound threatening. No answer…She tried again, "What are you?" She waited, and then the horrible voice replied, "I am the creature of absolute power." Power? What was he saying? Does this creature know what has become of Spider-man? She called into the darkness the third time.

"What have you done with Spider-man? Where is he?" The voice replied, "Bug boy is no longer your concern." The voice replied. Mary Jane's eyebrows narrowed, she wanted to know if the man who saved her life many times is out there and still alive, this time she reassured herself and said to the voice, " He will come after me you know, he's bound to."

" I doubt that." Said the voice that was grinning wickedly in the darkness. Mary Jane was starting to get a little annoyed and then called out into the darkness. "If you're so sure then why don't you come out wherever you are and show yourself!"? The creature that was crouching in a dark hole in the other end of the room, which was built in the ceiling high above Mary Jane, frowned then replied, "Alright, just do me a favour and don't scream. I get that a lot." Is this creature as hideous as he just told her? Mary Jane held her breath listened carefully and waited to be confronted with her monstrous kidnapper. She heard something move above and behind her where she was sitting, her heart was pounding against her ribs, as the dark figure drew nearer. Then she saw dark silhouette of man-like figure, which was moving very oddly like a spider or a cat above her head and moved headfirst down the wall, then with athletic grace leaped in front of her crouched down with hands splayed on the floor, the very slowly stood bolt upright, and is now visible to what Mary Jane saw to her horror…. It was Spider-man's nemesis, his attacker. His enemy. It was the creature Venom who looked quite like Spider-man, wearing a suit like him but comparing that with Spider-man's was very different. He was made leathery black with a bluish tint whenever light hit it, it was quite scaly like reptilian armour, and it looked tight around his muscular body, he had an advanced build of his body unlike Spider-man, with bulging biceps and chest muscles which tensed under the leathery skin. He also had a thick neck; broad shoulders and powerful, muscular athletic legs witch can prove very deadly in combat.

On his chest was a huge spider symbol painted white, it was bigger and wider than Spider-man's chest symbol but the only thing which Spider-man did not have is the terrifying detail of Venom's facial features. His eye lenses where more sharper and dangerous, for it they were both shaped to be snakelike. The other horrible detail was his huge gaping, salivary dripping, and fang filled mouth witch spread from ear to ear.

HORRIBLE! Mary Jane then abruptly turned her head away from this abomination.

"Are you repulsed by my appearance?" Venom asked baring his venomous shark-like teeth. Mary Jane trembled all over praying to God that this was only a nightmare. "Don't be afraid to hurt my feelings my little sweet." He said with sarcasm, for he was not amused by this young woman' s reaction.

"I don't know who you are." She said averting her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't, you know nothing about me do you?" said Venom. She slowly looked at, but not directly into Venom's face. "Why are you like this? It is as if you want to turn the whole world against you?" Mary Jane said meekly her eyes stinging.

This made Venom quite angry; he narrowed his eyebrows and growled. "They are already against me." "What do you want with Spider-man? He has done nothing wrong to hurt anybody, not even you."

Venom then moved slowly towards Mary Jane towering over her, her eyes were wide with fear.

"You do have a lot to learn about him, a lot to learn that he is the one that made me into this! That he is nothing but a life wrecker!" He snarled.

Mary Jane's lower lip trembled; a look of confusion came across her face, "What do you mean?" She asked who is now focusing on Venom despite being too horrific to look at.

"Not everybody likes him in spite of everything he's done for him, he chose the way of the hero but does not know that he affects the lives of innocents whilst trying to do what is good." Venom was starting to become too close towards Mary Jane who was starting to feel uncomfortable very uncomftable. "Believe me, I have seen it.' "It happened before and it's happening today, but I'm going to tell you a little story about one man who lived a very normal life until his whole life exploded in his face because of that hero." Mary Jane looked up at him, recalling those last few words in her mind, then it all came back to her she did know about Edward Brock who was fired from the Daily Bugel when Spider-man unwittingly exposed a story he had written as false. " Do you mean…Edward? Eddie Brock?

The reporter for the Daily Globe?" Venom stood up and rubbed his claw like fingered hands together. "Ah, yessss…." He hissed menacingly. "Eddie Brock, I should have guessed.

You see he was the reporter for the Daily Globe which all came abrupt and he sure had one hell of a bad time, who's life was destroyed by that little so-called superhero, until I found him. I was the one who put his entire life back on track by combining our two strengths as one!"

"What are you saying?" Mary Jane asked, cold sweat was beginning to trickle down her forehead.

"I'm saying my dear, that you are staring in the eyes of the man who became the creature that you can't possibly imagine beyond your wildest nightmares, I am both that man and his saviour, and part of me is Edward Brock!"

"NO!" Mary Jane yelled. She violently turned he head away from this menacing creature.

She tried to shut out the truth from her ears. She could not believe that the once kind and helpful man's heart was hardened and cruel and to become such a vile creature of pure evil.

" I cannot believe…." Her voice died away as her eyes were filled with tears, several spilled from her eyes down her cheeks. Her head was so low it almost touched the ground. "How could you Eddie…how could you…you've hurt so many people…YOU MONSTER! YOU… She Screamed. Mary Jane wept bitterly, but Venom snarled in aggression.

"WELL LOOK WHOMADE ME BECOME THIS MONSTER! He roared "I DIDN'T ASK FOR IT, BUT TO HAVE SUCH INCREDIBLE ABILITES.TO HAVE THE STRENGTH. ABSOLUTE POWER!

"POWER? IS THAT ALL YOU EVER CARE ABOUT?" Mary Jane yelled out. She wept bitterly as silvery tears trailed down her cheeks. Venom turned his head away in annoyance. But then looked again slightly, at the young woman and suddenly his anger and hatred calmed down inside him, he looked at her for a long time, he could not see her face for her reddish, strawberry blonde hair nearly concealed her visage.

A strange feeling came upon Venom's features for his anger turned to sadness and started to pity the young woman, his throat was closed for his hard and cruel heart melted into sorrow, his feelings then changed his personalities started to change he then felt terrible for hurting her tying her up so viciously that the rope nearly cut into her skin, in fact he almost felt like he wanted to cry himself. For the part of Eddie who was the one half of Venom overcome the alien symboite suit, which controlled his mind. The side where Eddie was not under control.

He swallowed hard, and then walked towards her and then his hand formed into a small knife-like blade and cut the cruel ropes off her sore wrists. She looked up at him astonished. "Eddie?" She breathed; her eyes were still red from crying. "Why"? Eddie then very gently touched her small delicate hands, she shuddered by his touch, and she was going to seize her hands away but was too slow.

"What.. are you doing?"

"You don't deserve this." Eddie replied looking down in shame, he could not look at her straight in the face for felt terrible for which he is. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't want all of this to happen, it's just this suit it takes control over me, I swear I can't help my actions, I didn't want this to happen to me I wish none of this would have happened…I didn't want this…You're right I am a monster. Mary Jane looked at this creature and a queer look came upon her face. What a strange creature this is. She thought." Eddie, I know it seems unpredictable but have you found some way to stop it?" His head was bent and shook it. "Nothing." He said sadly. "It seems like I shall have to live with this for the rest of my life" "Well, maybe we might find somebody to help you." Mary Jane reassured him. He looked at her in doubt. "Do you really, think people would want to help me after what I have done to them? They Barely look at me." He sat down cross-legged with hands on his head and sighed.

Mary Jane plucked the courage to move a little nearer but not too close to him. "I'm. I'm sorry." She said quietly, "It must be difficult, being something you're not meant to be."

"Not as difficult as to be accepted as his father's son." He said. Mary Jane looked at him as if he said something that was starting to come back to her. "What do you mean?" She drew closer curious by his confession. He looked at her surprised. "Wha? No I mean…er. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay really I'd like to know Eddie please." Eddie looked at the woman and felt as if he could trust her. "Alright, well you see a couple of years ago just after I was born my mother felt very weak. She died giving birth to me, and after that my father felt so lost after loosing my mother Jaime, he couldn't seem to have the one thing he could give to me."

"What was it he did not give you Eddie?" Mary Jane asked meekly,

"Comfort?"

"Affection?"

_Love?..._

_Eddie What are you hiding? _

"He never felt the same after my mother died and somehow I think that he thought it was me that caused my mothers death." Eddie Brock continued, without answering Mary Jane's questions.

"That's terrible!" Mary Jane said surprised.

"It might be." Eddie answered. "Still I don't know really. As I got older I did everything I can to win my fathers affection. Got straight A's in exams, gold medals in sports and athletics sure he talks to a lot of father to son with me, but all this time I grew up not knowing what the meaning... of what love is,

what it feels like to be loved."

" It must feel awful." Mary Jane said comfortingly. Eddie said nothing he only lowered his head in sadness.

"But hey…you're not the only one."Mary Jane bravely spoke trying to lighten the mood.

This time she accutally touched Eddie's large leathery clawed-fingered hand. He looked at her this time his spirits rising. "Really, you mean I'm not the only one?"

"Well, to tell you the truth I never really knew my mom. Said to have died in a car crash when I was very little, but my father, well he never listens, we're always fighting and I just seem to have no one to turn to sometimes." Eddie thought of her friendship with his rival Peter Parker and Harry Osborn whom he made a deal with Harry that he can get his revenge on the one who killed his father Norman Osborn who was once Spider-man's greatest foe, The Green Goblin. "You've got friends, I've seen you mostly with Peter Parker and Harry.." "Wait a minute." Mary Jane cut Eddie off his last few words. "You've seen me with Peter?" "Well yeah I mean…I know it's none of my business but I err…" "No don't worry its no big deal unless you love spying on other people."

Eddie looked at her wide-eyed. "_Spying_?"

" I can't help if I have shape shifting abilities. " Mary Jane was now looking directly into his snake like lenses for the first time so did he into hers.

"You err like the guy Peter?" He said automatically without thinking. She looked at him quite surprised. Did he know about her relationship or maybe relationship with Peter? She had to be honest with him. "I don't know. I don't know who I like, what's it to you?" He looks away a little embarrassed.

"Nothing." Mary Jane then made a little smile. She touched his hand; he then turned his head quickly towards her by the tingling sensation of that touch. He looks into her eyes. " You know Eddie, you're not like anyone else. It seems like we grew up in the same life not feeling loved as a son and daughter." Eddie was starting to feel a little awkward, but only nodded at her comment. "That must be true." He replied quietly.

He couldn't take his glance of the woman's face. Touched by her beauty he swallowed. Hard.

And felt his pulse racing for no apparent reason or, was there a reason?

"You're...not like anyone else I've met." He said at long last.

Mary Jane smiled, he offered a small smile feeling a little shy.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid." She said clasping her hands around his, reassuring him. He looks at her and brought up his courage to say, "What's… happening Mary Jane." She said gently. "I've never really met someone like you before Eddie." She looks at him, she notices his hands shaking.

"What's wrong Eddie?"

He looks down shamefully. "It's just well. I... I'm ugly. I'm hideous also."

He turns his head away in disgrace. But Mary Jane knew some way around this.

She tenderly placed her fingertips against his cheek. He looks at her like a lovesick child.

"Eddie." She whispers softly. " You don't have to be afraid of anyone anymore, cause' well I understand you." He looks at her feeling something he had never felt in along time.

_I understand you._

These words were the most wonderful Eddie had not heard in a long time, they had meaning to him.

"You understand me?" He said. " All these years I thought I was the only one."

"So Eddie, answer me this, can you reverse back into your human form anytime you wish?"

He nods "Yes."

"Then if you say you are ugly can you show the man before he became like you are now."

Eddie felt a little bit nervous and was in a very awkward position.

He thought long and hard, then after a long while replied. "How do I know if I can trust you?"

"Don't worry, you can trust me." He couldn't hesitate but then he summoned up all of the courage to show the man behind the monstrous mask. "Alright" He said.

Then face of the creature Venom was turning into a form of a liquid state it looked like as if it was melting away and very slowly, revealed his chin up toward his mouth.

"Wait" Mary Jane said. She stopped Eddie halfway of revealing himself, who only revealed his chin and mouth. "Why stop here?" he asked confused. Mary Jane moved slowly towards Eddie held onto his large powerful fists in hers and looks up at him.

"Do you ever wonder what it's like to be or feel loved?" He shook his head stiffly unsure what was going to happen next, "No. Why?" He asked his voice sounded hoarse.

"Not even a first kiss?"

He trembled buy the word _kiss_.

"N…no not really, I haven't really experienced…" His voice died away he looks at her holding her small hands very tenderly, and said nothing.

His mind felt completely blank, he gazed into her silvery blue eyes and very tenderly touched her cheek and then her brow tracing it gently with one of his claws. She held on to his hand where he was tracing her brow. She stepped forward and slowly moving her hands up Eddie's powerful biceps up onto his broad shoulders and stroked them. Soothing Eddie's nerves.

Then she slowly moved onto his neck stroking it as she moved up along. He was purring, like a contented feline.

Then she cupped her hands onto Eddie's cheeks where the chin and mouth where revealed, he says nothing. The both gaze into each other's eyes as if they knew each other.

Then without saying a word they move close against each other, Eddie placed both his hands around Mary Jane's back and slim waist

They move their heads forward very close. Then they both share a kiss.

It was a very deep and passionate kiss. In that single moment Mary Jane forgot all about Spider-man and her past life, Eddie had never felt so enlightened in his entire life. It felt...

Incredible,

wonderful,

and indescribably bliss.

After a long while Mary Jane open her eyes, and looking back at her was not the vile, horrible fang filled mouthed Venom mask, but in its place was the face of a man in his early to mid 30's.

He had comely handsome facial features. His hair was reddish brown. His eyes were a dark hazel. Unlike Venom's deadly shark like fangs in its place was a perfect set of ivory white teeth. He smiled at her with love she smiles back at him lovingly. He lifts up her hair and gently kissed her bare neck she felt like she was in a trance.

It was beautiful; it felt beautiful the creature or man was not hideous or ugly anymore, nor was her vile or ferocious. In the end they held each other's hands in front of them and Eddie Brock said after a long while. "Thank you Mary Jane Watson." He said with a beaming smile, for in all his years was truly thankful for this young woman.

"Thank you for showing me the meaning of love."

THE END


End file.
